Harry Potter and the Prince of Darkness
by Shura
Summary: The Dream Team meet the Scooby Gang and take on one wicked vampire


Harry Potter and the Prince of Darkness  
  
Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling and all Buffy characters belong   
to Joss Whendon  
  
Harry and Ron had been spending the last week of their summer holidays with   
Hermione and her parents. It was Ron's first experience of life as a Muggle and he   
was enjoying every moment of it. He thought Hermione's TV was "fabulous," her CD   
player was "amazing," and he insisted on spending alternate evenings watching   
videos and eating pizza or going to the cinema and eating popcorn. Harry and   
Hermione were pleased – at least it kept Ron's mind off the return of You-Know-  
Who. Harry enjoyed staying with Hermione as well, admittedly it wasn't as good as   
staying with the Weasleys at the Burrow, but anything was better than the Dursleys   
where he had spent several miserable weeks before Hermione's parents had come to   
rescue him. Fred, George, and Ginny were at the Granger house too, Mr. And Mrs   
Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Percy were doing something for Dumbledore. Harry   
didn't know what but was sure that it had something to do with You-Know-Who's   
return.  
  
The summer holidays were now almost over and Mr. and Mrs Granger had booked six   
beds on the Knight Bus to take the six children to Diagon Alley where they could get   
their new school stuff and meet Mrs Weasley who was going to see them onto the   
Hogwarts Express. They said goodbye to the Grangers and thanked them for their   
hospitality. Fred and George had been on their best behaviour, having been warned by   
Mr Weasley of the importance of Muggle – Wizard relations.  
  
"I wonder if there's a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" asked   
Hermione. "I hope we have some-one good."  
"Like Lockhart you mean," said Ron with a snigger.  
"Maybe they couldn't get anyone," suggested Fred, "the job's cursed."  
"Maybe it's Snape," added George with a dark look.  
"Maybe Professor Lupin's coming back," said Harry hopefully, "Dumbledore   
sent Sirius to him at the end of last term."  
"Have you heard from him recently?" asked Ginny. Harry, Ron, and Hermione   
had told the Weasleys all about their adventure with the Prisoner of Azkhaban and   
Mr. Weasley had muttered something about petitioning to have Pettigrew's   
posthumous Order of Merlin taken away.  
"Yes, he owled me a few weeks ago. He said that Dumbledore had sent him   
overseas on a job."  
"Overseas?" wonder Hermione, "why?"  
They speculated for some time but grew tired and went to sleep. When they   
arrived at Diagon Alley the next morning Mrs Weasley was there to meet them. She   
refused to tell them what she had been doing for Dumbledore, merely stating that if   
Dumbledore wanted them to know then he'd tell them himself and with that they had   
to be satisfied.  
The next day, layden with owls and a cat and all their new schoolbooks they   
arrived at King's Cross in a couple of Muggle taxis. Mrs Weasley handed them each a   
packed lunch, kissed them, and told them to behave themselves and to study hard for   
their OWLs and NEWTs.  
  
  
Arriving at Hogwarts, they waved to Hagrid who was collecting together all the first   
years and made their way to the Great Hall for the feast. They had hardly sat down   
when Ron elbowed Harry and pointed at the staff table.  
  
"Who's that?"  
Harry followed Ron's finger and saw Dumbledore talking to a young woman   
dressed like a Muggle in trousers and a shirt. Her blonde hair was tied back and it   
looked like she had a bruise on her left cheek.  
"D'you think she's the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" he asked   
excitedly. "I wonder why she dressed like a Muggle? Look there's another one, no   
two, no three of them."  
Three other unknown individuals were sitting at the staff table and were   
dressed in Muggle clothing: two young women and a stiff looking man in a tweed   
suit.  
"Whoever they are Snape doesn't like them," commented Hermione.  
Harry glanced down the table and glimpsed his arch-nemis Professor Snape,   
the Potions Master. He looked to be sneering at the new arrivals. Hagrid then joined   
the staff table, taking up three chairs, and was followed by a young black-haired man.   
He wasn't wearing Muggle clothing but his robes looked far too large for him.   
Dumbledore stood and the chatting from the house tables died down.  
"Welcome back everyone. Before we start I want to introduce a few new staff   
members. We are fortunate to have obtained Professor Buffy Summers as out new   
Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Summers has extensive experience   
in fighting the Dark Arts, has saved the world on several occasions, and is the Slayer."   
Dumbledore indicated the blonde woman to his right. "As a result of last year's   
events," he continued, " we have decide to introduce a new course of wandless magic   
and this will be taught by Professor Willow Rosenberg, an experienced Wiccan."  
"A what?" asked Ron.  
"Ssh!" hissed Hermione.  
"We have unfortunately lost the services of Madam Pince who has obtained a   
new post at the Hogsmeade Public Library and her replacement is Mr. Rupert Giles,"   
he said, pointing to the man in tweed. "Mr. Reubus Hagrid, our Keeper of Grounds   
and Keys, and our Care of Magical Creatures teacher has taken an assistant, Mr.   
Xander Harris, and at last the school governors have agreed that I need a secretary to   
help me deal with the large number of owls I regularly receive from angry parents,   
and she is Miss Cordelia Chase. Finally Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that   
laughing in the corridors is expressly forbidden. Now eat up!"  
"I think," said Seamus, "that I'm really going to enjoy Defence Against the   
Dark Arts this year."  
"Me too," grinned Dean.  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really," she muttered," didn't you hear what   
Dumbledore said about her?"  
"Somfin' 'bout safin' du world?" said Ron, stuffing a jacket potato into his   
mouth. He wiped his mouth and swallowed. "She'll be another Lockhart."  
"Oh Ron, don't be silly!" Hermione snapped. "She's the Slayer."  
"The what?"  
"Haven't you read The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts?"  
"No, and before you ask I haven't read Hogwarts, a history either."  
"Harry?"  
"Nope."  
"But you're in it!" she cried in frustration. "Honestly! Well I suppose I'll have   
to tell you. Every generation a girl is born with special powers – the Slayer – the   
Chosen One."  
"What does she slay?"  
"Vampires."  
"Vampires!"  
"Yes, but she sometimes kills demons as well, and she's a Muggle."  
"A Muggle! Malfoy's not going to like that."  
"Malfoy's really stupid if he picks a fight with the Slayer," said Hermione.  
Ron and Harry grinned.  
"Well I've definatly looking forward to Defence Against the Dark Arts now,"   
said Seamus.  
"Tell us O Knowledgeable One," said Ron mockingly, "what's wandless   
magic?"  
"Wandless magic is magic performed without a wand obviously," said   
George. Hermione smiled.  
"There's a small number of witches called Wiccans who can do magic with   
wands. They're Muggles too."  
"I bet that new librarian and secretary are Muggle too," added Fred. "Malfoy   
will deferantly not like that. Doesn't bother me – that secretary looks a hottie."  
"Fred Weasley!" exclaimed a shocked Hermione.  
"In the name of equal rights Hermione, I shall let you call the new librarian a   
babe," replied Fred.  
  
Next day there was a scuffle in the Griffyndor boy's bathroom for the mirror. The   
fifth years wanted to impress the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.   
"What's that disgusting smell?" asked Hermione, wrinkling her nose as Ron   
and Harry slid in seats beside her. Ron and Harry looked at each other.  
"Aftershave Hermione," they muttered.  
"Aftershave?" she scoffed, "why? It's not as if either of you have started   
shaving yet?"  
"Must dash Hermione," they said, stuffing toast into their mouths, "Defence   
Aginat the Dark Arts with the Slytherins in five minutes."  
When the three arrived in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom   
Professor Summers had yet to arrive. They had just settled into three seats near the   
front when a group of Slytherins entered, led by Malfoy.   
"Oh no," said Ron. Malfoy grinned evilly at Harry.  
"Made it back then Potter," he sneered, "I see Dumbledore's brought in   
Muggles to protect you. What a waste. Muggles won't defeat the Dark Lord."  
"You boy," said a sharp voice from behind him. It was Professor Summers.   
"Go to your seat and sit down." Malfoy didn't move.  
"I don't take orders from Muggles," he said.  
"Muggles eh?" said Professor Summer. "Get your wand and come out to the   
front of the class." Malfoy glanced at Crabbe and Goyle but did as he was told.  
"My slaying powers against you and your wand. OK, on the count of three,   
one, two, three!"  
Even before Malfoy had raised his wand Buffy had kicked it out of his hand.   
She then grabbed him and threw him across the room. He hit the wall and came   
sliding down. Buffy pulled out a piece of wood and walked over to him.  
"See this," she said softly, "this is Mr. Pointy and one stab to the heart and   
you'd be dead. Muggle Slayer one, pure-blood wizard dead. Now get to your seat."   
She walked back to her desk, the admiring stares of he Gryffindors following her.  
"I told you so," whispered Hermione.  
Buffy went through the class list calling out names. Unlike other teachers, she   
called out Harry's name as normally as she called out any of the others. She did pause   
at one name however.  
"Draco Malfoy." Malfoy waved his hand weakly. His nose was still bleeding.   
"Oh that's you. Draco, hmm. Drac-o. Any Romanian relatives Malfoy?"  
Malfoy shook his head sending drops of blood flying over Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Hmm," was Buffy's only reply.  
  
Buffy taught the class some basic self defence moves and yelled at Lavender   
and Parvarati for not putting in enough effort because they were worried about   
breaking their nails. Their homework was to read and summarise the chapter in their   
book about vampires, as they would be practising staking next week. Their next class   
was wandless magic but without the Slytherins. Professor Rosenberg smiled at them   
as they came in.  
  
"Sometimes," she began, "a witch or a wizard looses their wand and ordinarily   
this would render them defenceless. What we will learn in this class is how to get   
yourself out of trouble if you are attacked without your wand. Not all wizards and   
witches can perform wandless magic. It takes a great deal of concentration and self-  
control." Neville groaned. Professor Rosenberg divided then into pairs and showed   
them how to move a pencil along a table. But by the end of the class only Hermione's   
pencil was rolling up and down the desk. Neville's hadn't moved and Ron, his face   
red with effort, had managed to move his pencil half way down his desk.  
  
During lunch, Harry, Ron, and Hermione discussed their new teachers. They   
decided that Professor Summers was cool although Hermione wasn't sure about   
staking vampires. On the other hand she had really enjoyed wandless magic.  
  
Their next lesson was Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins. Malfoy's   
nose had stopped bleeding but he still looked pale. Hagrid came out of this cabin to   
greet the class. Fang was with him, pulling Hagrid's new assistant, Xander, behind   
him.  
  
"Yer stay cler ov teh Forbidden Forest!" he yelled as Fang broke into a run   
and Xander tripped over his feet and fell onto his stomach. "Bless 'im," he said to   
Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "'e asn't got a clue but 'e's very keen."  
Hagrid's further views on Xander were halted by the arrival of the   
headmaster's new secretary who was picking her way through the mud on her four-   
inch stilettos.  
"Mr. Hagrid, the headmaster wants to see you after class."  
"Thanks Miss Chase."  
"I think he could have told me that you taught in a field!"  
"Wow!" said Ron, as Cordelia tiptoed back towards the school, "that skirt   
didn't cover much did it?"  
"No-oo," agreed Harry.  
"Great legs."  
"Super."  
Behind them smoke was coming out from Hermione's ears.   
  
After tea Hermione decide to start her Defence Against the Dark Arts homework,   
even though it wasn't due for another three days, and went to the library. She was   
surprised to see Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Cordelia there sitting around a table with   
the new librairian. She quietly slipped into a corner table and began to work but they   
were talking too loudly.  
  
"They don't look like wizards and witches?"  
"What did you expect Xander? Little badges saying I'm a witch – burn me?   
Buffy doesn't look like the Slayer, Willow doesn't look like a witch but you most   
certainly look likea pig keeper."  
"I am a gamekeeper's assistant. You on the other hand have never been   
anything but a secreary."  
"Giles looks like a librarian," commented a new voice.  
"That will do," said Giles. "Let's remember that this is a wizarding school,   
regardless of what we think and we're here to do a job. Now, Angel shold be here   
within the next few weeks and then we'll know how far Voldemort's plan has   
advanced."  
Hermione stiffened. Voldemort?  
"Anything else?"  
"Yes. Cordy check out the file for a Draco Malfoy. Fifth year. Slytherin."  
"Oh yeah Malfoy. Heard you beat him up this morning Buffy."  
"Only a little," she said defensively.  
  
On this note they left the library, except for Giles. Cordy kept telling Xander   
to stay away from her because he smelt of dog. Hermione slipped out of the library.   
She wanted to tell Harry and Ron but she didn't really have any news except that   
You-Know-Who had a plan and the Muggles were here to stop it. Any mention of   
You-Know-Who only worried Harry so she said nothing.  
  
A month later Hermione was asleep in her bed when she was woken by an urgent   
tapping at the window. She went to investigate and saw a man's face at the window.   
Without thinking, she opened it. His face was cut and bleeding.  
  
"I'm looking for Buffy Summers," he gasped, "I'm ... Angel."  
Hermione helped him in through the window. [A/N : Vampires needing to be   
invited before they can enter a house doesn't apply to Hogwarts for some unknown   
reason] He could hardly walk so she lay him on her bed.  
  
"Stay here," she whispered. "I'll get Professor Summers."  
Hermione left the dormitory and ran towards the portrait hole. Before she got   
there she realised that Filch or Mrs Norris would surely see her creeping around. She   
thought for a moment and then remembered Harry's invisibility cloak. She crept into   
the fifth year boys' dormitory and went over to Harry's bed. He was sleeping   
peacefully. Hermione knew that he kept the cloak in his trunk under his bed and knelt   
down to retrieve it.  
  
"Hermione!" came a loud whisper. Hermione turned. It was Ron, glaring at   
her.  
"Hermione! What are you doing here? Did Harry ask you to come? If he did,   
I'll ... "  
"Ron!" hissed Hermione, "be quiet! I need Harry's invisibility cloak. I've just   
left a strange man in my bed."  
Ron was struck dumb and Hermione took this opportunity to find the cloak   
and flee out of the portrait hole and towards the staff quarters to seek for Professor   
Summers.  
  
Lucky for Hermione the staff quarters had the names of each professor on the   
door. Professor Snape had a "Danger – Beware – Poisons" sign next to his name.   
Hermione rapped on the door bearing the name Professor Buffy Summers.   
Noiselessly the door opened and Buffy's head came around, Mr. Pointy held high in   
her arm.  
  
"Miss Granger," she said surprised. "What can I do for you?"  
"Er, Professor Summers there's this man in my bed."  
"Lucky you."  
"Er no, Professor. He's looking for you. He says that his name is Angel."  
On hearing that name Buffy's eyes lit up. She closed the door behind her.  
"I'm right behind you Miss Granger."  
Hermione set off with Buffy behind her. They had barely reached the end of   
the corridor when out stepped Filch.  
"Granger! Out of bed! Midnight rendezvous with Potter no doubt. Wait until I   
tell ..."  
Smack! Buffy punched him and he stumbled backwards.  
"If you value your teeth say nothing Filch," ordered Buffy as he stepped over   
him. "Come along Miss Granger."  
They reached the Gryffindor common room without further mishap. Hermione   
gave the password and they made their way up to Hermione's dormitory.  
"There he is," said Hermione, as she pulled back the curtains around her bed.   
"He's bleeding."  
Buffy knelt down by the side of the bed and brushed Angel's hair away from   
his forehead.  
"Buffy," he muttered.  
"You're hurt. Don't try and talk."  
"It's bad Buffy. Worse than we thought."  
Buffy turned to Hermione.  
"I don't want to risk moving him. Can he stay here for tonight?"  
Hermione nodded.   
"I'll sleep in the common room."  
"I'll join you."  
  
  
When Hermione woke the next morning Buffy had already gone. When she went   
upstairs to her dormitory to dress Lavender and Pavratil began screaming at her as   
soon as she entered.  
  
"Hermione there was a man in your bed!"  
"We saw him!"  
"We screamed!"  
"Professor Summers took him away!"  
"Who was he Hermione? Did you know him?"  
  
Hermione grabbed her clothes and sprinted for the shower. She felt that she   
should say nothing about Angel as he seemed to be connected with Voldemort's plan   
that the Muggles had spoken about in the library. She went down to breakfast. Ron   
glared and her and said nothing. Harry grinned.  
"Morning Hermione."  
"Morning Harry."  
"Sleep well."  
"So-so."  
"Who was he Hermione?" interrupted Ron. "Was it Krum?"  
"Don't be silly Ron. I'd never seen him before."  
"Then why was he in your bed?" yelled Ron.  
Just then they were joined by Professor Summers.  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, I would like to see you in the library   
when you have finished breakfast. I've seen Professor Snape and you're excused from   
Potions."  
"What's that all about?" asked Ron as she walked away.  
"Hurry up and eat Ron, and we'll find out."  
Ten minutes later they entered the library. To their surprise Dumbledore was   
there.  
"Ah, at last," he smiled. "Introductions first I think. Harry, Ron, and   
Hermione, aka the Dream Team meet Buffy, Willow, Xander, Cordy, and Giles aka   
the Scooby Gang, although I understand that they sometimes go by the name of the   
Slayerettes. Mr. Giles will explain everything to you."   
With those words he left. Giles approached them, took off his glasses, and   
rubbed his noise."  
"It appears that Hermione here is already involved because she found Angel   
last night and Albus informs me that you two have not only fought but defeated   
Voldemort before."Ron flinched at Voldemort's name."But before I explain everything to you I want to ask Hermione what exactly   
she was doing letting a strange man into Hogwarts?" All eyes were on Hermione.  
"Ah, well, I was here in the library a few days ago and I heard you all talking   
about someone called Angel so when he told me that he was Angel I knew that he was   
a god guy."  
"I see," said Giles. "Well in that case I think that I should tell you that Angel   
is in fact a vampire."  
"Ew!"  
"But he's a good vampire," interrupted Buffy, "he has a soul."  
"Yes," continued Giles, "Angel, as bizarre as it may seem, is a good vampire.   
A few months ago, word reached us that Voldemort had been seen with vampires and   
was trying to forge an alliance with them. Angel went to investigate and brings bad   
news. Angel."  
Out of the shadows Angel appeared. His wounds had been tended but he still   
looked haggard.  
"Voldemort has indeed forged an alliance with the vampires. But worst of all   
he has formed an alliance with the worse of them all."  
"Spike?" asked Xander.  
"Worse."  
"Worse than Spike? Is his hair pink?"  
"The original vampire – Count Dracula."  
The room was silent.  
"But, but, but," stuttered Xander, "he doesn't really exist."  
"I'm afraid he does Xander," said Giles. "Angel's right – this is worse than we   
though. Do you have anymore information Angel?"  
"The attack will come during the next full moon."  
"That's only two days away!" cried Willow.  
"The vampires are after one person in particular – someone called Harry   
Potter."  
All eyes turned to Harry. He gulped.  
"Voldemort wants to turn Harry Potter into a vampire and get him onto his   
side," continued Angel.  
"Right," said Buffy. "We have no time to loose. If the vampires are after   
Harry then we're going to have to teach him to stake them before they bite. Harry   
come with me, the rest of you, stay here and see what you can find out about Dracula,   
weaknesses, anything.  
"  
Harry obidiently followed Buffy out of the library and spent the next out being   
thrown around the Charms classroom as Buffy taught him how to fight Muggle   
fashion. Back in the library Angel had joined Ron and Hermione as they read through   
Dracula: myth or man?  
  
"Hermione. I wanted to thank you for helping me last night and I'm really   
sorry that I bled all over your blankets."  
"That's okay Angel," said Hermione smiling at him, "anything to help."  
Angel smiled back and walked away to quiz Cordelia about who was looking   
after the detective agency in LA whilst they were in the UK.  
"What are you doing?" hissed Ron.  
"Reading."  
"Not reading. With him."  
"What do you mean - with him?"  
"He's a vampire."  
"A good one."  
"Good enough to let him sleep in your bed?"  
"Oh, honestly Ron!"  
The squabble continued. Over the other side of the room the Scooby Gang   
were discussing life in at Hogwarts.  
"They all wear these robe things," complained Cordelia, "Dumbledore wanted   
me to wear one so, in the name of wizard-human relations I was willing, and I said I   
would if they could get me a Prada one."  
Xander snorted. "The world's about to end and you're worried about looking   
good."  
"Well someone has to worry seeing as you don't. Xander has a new job," she   
told Angel, "pig-keeper."  
"That's as it may be," said Giles raising his voice, "but we are trying to save   
the world …"  
"Yet again?"  
"And some research would help."  
"Where's your computer?" Willow asked Ron and Hermione who were now   
glaring at each other.  
"Computer?" asked Ron.  
"There aren't any at Hogwarts," said Hermione.  
"How do you keep you with the quidditch results then?" asked Willow. "Good   
thing I brought my laptop," she sighed.  
"What's a laptop?" asked Ron and walked over to Willow. He watched her   
logging on and searching the internet, oohing and aahing through the whole process.  
"It says here that Dracula is commonly believed to be searching the world for   
his dead wife."  
"Yes," said Giles. "He believes that she was reincarnated. Legend has it that   
she, and only she, can kill him."  
"Doesn't staking him work?" asked Xander.  
"Not against the original evil," said Angel.  
"So how exactly do we defeat him?"  
"Do a spell on him or something," suggested Cordelia.  
"Cordelia's right," said Giles.  
"I am?"  
"That's why we need you help to defeat him," he said looking at Hermione   
and Ron.  
"Don't worry – Hermione the cleaverest witch in the school," commented   
Ron. Hermione blushed. "Well you are!"  
"It's getting late," said Giles, "you should collect Harry and go to bed."  
  
Ron and Hermione did and they were told. They went by the charms   
classroom and peaked inside. Harry and Buffy were fighting – legs kicking   
everywhere, fists flying."  
"Harry!" screamed Hermione, rushing to him. "Stop it!" She started dabbing   
at the blood coming from a cut on his face.  
"Hermione, I'm fine," Harry insisted. Hermione ignored him and rounded on   
Buffy.  
"How cold you do this to him? He could have died!"  
"She's a good guy Hermione," said Ron, "she wouldn't have hurt him."  
"What do you call this then!" she yelled pointing to Harry's deep cut.  
"It's nothing compared to what Dracula and Voldemort will do to him," said   
Buffy. "He has to be prepared Hermione, he has to know what he will face." With   
those words he left.  
"Help me Ron," said Hermione, "we need to get him to the common room."  
The two of them managed to half-drag, half-carry Harry back to the common   
room and lay him on the couch.  
"You go to bed Ron, I'll say with him."  
"No, I'll stay too."  
"Okay."  
"He'll be fine."  
"Will we all be fine in two days?" she wondered.  
In the darkness Ron took her hand and squeezed it and didn't let go until she   
had fallen asleep.  
  
Next day after breakfast, Hermione was summoned to see Willow.  
"I've been talking to the teachers about you Hermione. They all agree, yes   
even Professor Snape, that's you're very dedicated and intelligent. As you know   
Dracula and the vampires will attack Hogwarts tomorrow night. We don't have much   
time, but I think I could teach you some wandless magic that should help you in the   
fight. What do you think?"  
"I'd be delighted Professor," Hermione said immediately.  
"Call me Willow. I've spoken with your teachers and you're excused from   
lessons for the next two days, or forever if we don't stop Dracula."  
  
The next two days seemed to fly by. Harry was now getting to be quite good   
and ducking Buffy's punches and high kicks and Hermione had managed to levitate   
Willow after only two hours of lessons. As for Ron, well, he was following Angel   
around, spying on him. He wanted to know what he had that had got him into   
Hermione's bed.  
  
Night fell and the Scooby Gang and the Dream Team gathered in the library.   
The Dream Team had their wands out and Harry was carrying Buffy's spare stake.   
Angel was wielding a sword and Xander had volunteered to hold the Holy water.  
"Are we all ready?" asked Buffy. "Now remember, stake and move on to the   
next vampire – no fancy stuff. We've got the world to save."  
Just as Buffy had finished speaking the glass on the window shattered as a   
vampire entered the library. He was followed by a figure dressed in a long black robe.   
His face was young and handsome, jet-black hair, dark eyes, and blood-red lips.  
"Potter," he hissed. "Harry Potter – prepare to … "  
Harry never found out what he was prepared to do because the vampire   
stopped and stared – at Hermione.  
"Bettina," he gasped. "Oh, my darling I've found you at last." He walked over   
to her, grabbed her arms and forcefully crushed his lips on hers. A strange feeling   
overcame Hermione – was it pleasure, longing, desire?   
"What the?" spluttered Ron.  
"Dracula thinks Hermione's his lost wife," said Giles. "We need to … "  
Exactly what needed to be done was drownt out as hundreds of vampires came   
crashing through the library windows and the fight for Hogwarts began.  
A thin figure landed in front of Harry. It was Malfoy.  
"Hello Potter," he smirked. "I see you've met my twenty-two times great-  
grandfather."  
"Twenty-two times great-grandfather?"  
"Yeah, Dracula, the original evil one. I'm named after him, Draco, Dracula,   
Drac for short."  
"You're a vampire?"  
Malfoy laughed and bared his teeth. Harry could see that they looked very   
sharp, sharp enough to bite with.  
"Not always Potter. I knew I would become one if my master called me. He   
called and I begged to be the one who would kill you."  
Harry pulled out his stake. "You're wrong, I'm going to kill you."  
"Oh Potter," laughed Malfoy. "I'm not that scrawny little boy that the Slayer   
beat up. I'm a vampire. Faster. Stronger. Better."  
With those words he kicked Harry in the face. Harry stumbled backwards. He   
paused to wipe away the blood and then went on the offensive. They traded punches   
and kicks until both were covered in blood.  
"I know your weakness Potter," leered Malfoy, "compassion."   
With those words he grabbed Willow and lunged for her neck. Harry was quicker. He pulled   
Willow out of the way and drove his stake into Malfoy's heart. Malfoy looked   
amazed, and then disappeared. Harry stared, finding it difficult to believe that he had   
just killed some one he knew. Then he realised that Willow was turning his face   
towards her.  
"It's okay Harry," she murmured. "They're evil and they're not human – we   
have to destroy them. Now go and stake some more!!"  
Hermione was still staring into the eyes of Dracula.  
"Darling," he murmured into her ear. "At last, at last."  
"Hermione!" yelled Ron. "What are you doing?"  
Hermione looked over at Ron. Her eyes glazed over. Who was he? Dracula   
turned her face away from Ron towards him.  
"Oh, Bettina, now we have found each over we can never be parted. Look at   
me dearest." Hermione eyes travelled upwards into his and she saw what Dracula   
could offer her. Eternal life – never growing old, never growing ugly, wealth, a 206   
roomed castle in Transylvania, all would be hers if she stayed with Dracula. Her eyes   
strayed from Dracula's face to see Ron pulling desperately at his arms.  
"Leave her alone you …"  
Dracula swated Ron across the room as if he was a fly. Ron hit the wall and   
collapsed. Blood began to ooze from under him. RON! Hermione immediately   
snapped out of her trance.  
"Leave my friends alone," she said gritting her teeth. She picked up her wand   
and pointed it at Dracula.  
"Stupefy!" she yelled and a stunning bolt shot out. Dracula deflected it with   
his hand.   
"Bettina!"  
"I'm not Bettina," yelled Hermione. "I'm Hermione Granger and you've just   
killed my best friend!"  
She closed her eyes and concentrated. Books flew across the room to attack   
Dracula. She levitated him up and down, smashing his head onto the ceiling and floor.   
Finally, as he lay in a broken heap on the floor, she went over to him and stabbed him   
through the heart with her wand. He disappeared. So did all the other vampires in the   
room. Hermione noticed none of this. She ran over to Ron and cradled his head in her   
lap.  
"Ron!" she cried. "Oh, Ron. Speak to me, say something. Oh, Ron. You mean   
the world to me! I can't live without you!"  
Ron stirred. Hermione bent down to check if his heart was beating and could   
have sworn that he muttered Hermione I love you. She glanced up at his face. His   
eyelids were flittering open and he smiled at her.  
  
  
One week later.   
"Good news," said Giles. "That was the Watches Council. It appears that all   
demons, vampires, and otherwise nasty evil things have.. well .. ceased."  
"Ceased?"  
"Gone. Disappeared."  
"Wow."  
"It happened the moment Hermione killed Dracula."  
"Does this mean that I'm out of a job?" asked Buffy.  
"So it would appear," said Giles wryly. "If it makes you feel any better, so am   
I."  
"Why am I still here?" asked Angel. "Why haven't I … ceased?"  
"I think you should go and look in the mirror Angel," suggested Giles. Angel   
gave Giles a bemused look but walked over to the mirror and gasped when he saw his   
face staring back at him. "It appears that only evil things ceased, and as you weren't   
evil you became human."  
Buffy was began to sob quietly in the corner. Angel went over to her.  
"Buffy let's go for a walk in the sun." They left.  
"No more Scooby Gang?" asked Xander.  
"It would appear that there is no longer any need for us."  
"What are we going to do?"  
"Dumbledore has asked me to remain here as librarian, so I think that I'll stay.   
Nice to be home."  
"Dumbledore asked me to stay as well," said Cordelia. "He said that he'd get   
me some Prada robes, maybe Gucci as well."  
"Hagrid said he couldn't do without me," said Xander.  
Outside the library, Buffy and Angel walked in the sun, hand-in-hand.   
Hermione was also outside, pushing Ron's wheelchair. Hermione's adventures with   
Dracula had been just the thing that Ron needed to finally persuade him to tell her   
what she meant to him. They smiled at each other as Hermione bent down to sign his   
plaster cast.  
"Do you guys think that Harry Potter is cute?" asked Willow. "I love that   
scar."  



End file.
